Entering the World of Industry
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Or, "How to Fall in Love with the Hot Angel Guy Who You're Spending Time with for Pharmaceutical Training at Worthington Industries So You Stay Outta the Way". Interpret that any way you'd like, eh? Angel/OC or Warren/OC whatever you prefer to call it...
1. Chapter 1

**Uhhhhhhhh... do I have an excuse for this? No. Do I NEED one? Also no.**

**Actually, I DO have an excuse. THE WORLD NEEDS MORE WARREN! WOOHOO GO ANGEL! WE LOVE YOU~**

**I have no idea where my brain came up with this. But it did, so I'm writing it. I'm at the mercy of my brain, unfortunately. It's like a reverse lobotomy!**

**Jason Stryker fangirls (and my character Ashley): Poor poor Jason!**

**OK, should NOT have mentioned the word "lobotomy"...**

**ANYWAY. I'm super special happy. Know why know why know why? Because... THIS IS MY OFFICAL 100th STORY ON THIS SITE~ Wah it makes me feel so accomplished. And I'm making a huge-mungus video for all the characters I've ever obsessed over/written stories about... and Warren will be in it. I managed to squeeze 164 characters into this crazy video, and as soon as I totally finish it, you all shall be able to view it on the YouTube.**

**Well... without further ado, enjoy mah newest Warren story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<em>**

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** on testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

_6:15 AM_

_Hey there everybody! Don't have a lot of viewers for anything, but I hope you guys will read and comment on my new blog - this one!_

_Okay. So today is going to be my first day working for the company called Worthington Industries. I signed on as an intern in their pharmaceutical department, because ever since I was little, I remember loving to "help" my toys by playing Doctor. But then I researched pharmacy work, and discovered that it was the route for me. I found it exciting, having to keep names and times and prescriptions and drug names straight. Kept me on my toes._

_Anyway, I guess I'm meeting the head of the company and my boss today._

_The guy who runs it is Warren Worthington II. You could probably call him "Jr." too, except that he's kind of old and that probably wouldn't be ideal for business, being referred to as "Junior". I've seen him on TV and stuff, but I've never really MET him. I will today though... should be exciting. He says his scientists are currently developing some kind of mutant cure. Not sure what to think of that...?_

_The person who's going to be my main boss is Dr. Kavita Rao. She seems nice, I guess, from what I've seen on TV. She has some kind of accent - Spanish or Asian or something. She's a scientist who's working on the mutant cure - from what I've heard it would be safe to assume that she's the head scientist and has a bunch of little lackeys. Apparently I'm going to be different._

_My response to that: QUESTION MARK?_

_Eh, so. I can't wait to start my new job. Although something about the way that Dr. Rao said "Someone who will help you with your training" over the phone... it sounded off. I don't think it was because of her accent..._

_Well, we'll see. I start in an hour, so I have to hurry up and get ready. Will update when I get home and let you guys know what happened._

_Wish me luck!_

_~BigMouth_SweetHeart_

* * *

><p>Ryane Hunt stared up at the huge building that would, from now on and if she didn't get fired on the first day, be her normality. It was <em>enormous<em>. Probably would be classified as a skyscraper, but this one served a purpose. This unbelievably tall building housed Worthington Industries, an illustrious company that was one of the world leaders in genetic research.

She was humbled to even be considered for working here, even as an intern who, according to her knowledge, would be given various assignments as if she was truly being schooled in the businesses of pharmaceuticals and genetics. Wow? As if she could really pull off the "genetics" end of it, she hadn't even been good at that in tenth-grade biology.

She grasped her bag, which she'd just brought along to make her look professional and which really carried a notebook, pen, and various make-up, and took a breath. It was fine. She'd do fine.

Repeating this mantra over and over in her head, she walked forward, held out her hand, and stepped through the revolving doors into the next chapter of her life.

Even the inside was big. She was in a very spacious lobby, with tile floors and basically white all around her. If she didn't know better (and if there was more than one desk and a glass window in front of said desk), she'd think it was a triage waiting area. She was almost swallowed whole, suddenly reminded of how little and unimportant she was.

She strolled over to the desk with what she hoped looked like an experienced gait, and for a minute just blinked at the woman behind the desk. "Um, excuse me?"

The woman looked up. "Name?"

"Uh... what?"

"Your name."

"Oh! Ryane Hunt. R-Y-A-N-E, H-U-N-T. I'm supposed to be meeting Mr. Worthington and Dr. Rao today. Am I late? Or early?"

"No, no. I see you here - right on time. I'll let him know you're here, one moment." She moved her finger to an important-looking black button and pressed it down. "Sir? Miss Hunt has arrived. Shall I send her up?"

There was a crackle, and then Ryane heard a voice that she could infer was Mr. Worthington's. "Yes, everything else has been taken care of. Bring her in."

"Yes sir. She'll be there shortly." She lifted her finger off the button and looked up at Ryane. "Tenth floor, room 35."

"Okay... thank you, ma'am." Ryane turned around and looked at the elevator. There were already several people waiting. She sighed and walked over, taking a spot next to a blonde man who looked like he couldn't be much older than she was. She stared up at the meter thing above the elevator, and her heart sunk when she saw this thing was on the twelfth floor coming down - and probably stopping several times along the way. She could go to the one on the other side of the lobby, but they were probably both busy.

"Nervous?"

She turned her head to the blonde next to her. He was already looking at her, and smiling a little. She blinked, letting herself stare into his eyes for a second - they were this beautiful, light sky blue color. She _loved_ that color of eyes, but not a lot of people had it. "Oh, um... yeah, was it that obvious?"

He chuckled. "No, not really. I've just been here a while, I can tell when it's somebody's first day."

"Oh. Then I, uh... I must look kind of stupid, huh?"

"Not at all. You seem smart, I think you'll do well here."

"Oh... thanks. I just... I'm trying to act like I know what I'm doing, but I really have _no freaking idea_."

"You'll learn." Almost immediately after, he held out his hand in her direction and grinned shyly. "Ah, sorry - I must have dropped my manners on the bus or something. My name's Warren."

Weird coincidence, she thought, he had the same first name as the guy who ran the company. She didn't really think much of it though, and took his hand with hers, shaking lightly. "Nice to meet you, Warren. I'm Ryane."

"Ryane?" She could see the confusion in his eyes. "That's... I mean, it's not really a common name for a girl."

"It means my parents wanted a boy. They got stuck with two girls. My sister's name is Andie. I just have an 'e' on the end of mine."

"I think it's kind of cool. Unique, I mean."

She smiled. "Thanks. A lot of people just make fun of it."

The elevator finally stopped and a few people stepped out, chatting with each other. Ryane stood there a second - after all, Warren _had_ been there first. If she didn't get in this time around it wasn't a _huge_ deal.

But Warren simply looked at her and gestured toward the elevator. "Come on now, ladies first."

"You were here before I was... you go first."

He put his hand lightly on her shoulder, and gave her a slight shove toward the doors. "I insist."

_What a sweet guy._ "Thanks, that's really nice of you." She stepped inside, to the back, and looked on as Warren came in as well. "What happened to the other two people?" she asked as the doors closed.

"Other elevator - go figure," he replied, his finger hovering over the buttons. "Uh, what floor are you going to?"

"Ten."

"Oh, me too. That's good, I guess." He pressed the button and leaned back against the wall, grasping the rail. "I don't like elevators..."

She laughed. "So why don't you just use the stairs?"

"Elevator's faster. I have to get working. So what room are you going to?"

"Thirty-five."

He gave her a little grin. "Meeting the boss?"

"Yeah. I'm nervous."

"Oh, don't be." He put his hand on her shoulder again, and his smile mellowed out. "I know him pretty well, and he's not so bad."

"Wow, _that's_ a relief. I don't think he's the one I need to worry about, I'm meeting Dr. Rao too. She's supposed to be my trainer or whatever."

"Oh, going into genetics?"

"I want to work in a pharmacy, but I guess Dr. Rao wants me to minor in genetics or something. What can you tell me about her, anyway?"

"She's... okay." He shrugged. "She can be a little hard to understand, but basically she tries to do what she thinks is best."

"I hope she doesn't give me a lot of work..."

He chuckled. "Yeah, good luck with that. I think she's going to put you through school with all the assignments she gives out."

"Like... after-work stuff?"

"She wants you to learn. I've gotten my fair share of worksheets from her, on everything from chromosomes and alleles to... yeah, just everything."

"Great. Do you know how long it took me to figure out that blue eyes are a recessive trait?"

"Ha... you're really funny. I think that's going to help you here."

"Hey, speaking of blue eyes-" She was going to compliment the gorgeous pale blue color of his eyes, but she didn't get the chance.

The elevator jarred, and she was amused when she saw Warren grasp the rail with his other hand. "Whoa... whoa, okay. We're here. That _always_ gets me..."

She grinned and walked out first. "Come on or you'll be stuck in there, silly."

He walked out, smiled at her, and reached for her hand to shake it again. "Well... it was nice meeting you, Ryane. Guess this is where we go our separate ways." He let go of her hand. "I hope I see you at lunch though."

"Yeah, me too. You seem like a great person, maybe you can help me figure this place out." She turned, found a door with the number 35 on it, and waved back at him before turning around quickly. _Well, here goes nothing but my incredible charm... so basically nothing..._

She opened the door and peeked her head in. "Umm, Mr. Worthington, sir?"

Inside this room was a man she recognized as Mr. Worthington, and then the woman she knew as Dr. Roa. Mr. Worthington was sitting at his desk, and Dr. Roa was standing beside him - it seemed like they were both looking at something. But immediately when they heard her, they both looked up and he shuffled the papers on his desk. "Ah yes... Miss Hunt?"

"Yes sir."

"Come in."

She swallowed and walked in, closing the door after herself. "So, um... it's a pleasure, sir. And Dr. Rao, of course."

To her surprise, Dr. Rao smiled at her and walked over, shaking her hand. "It's so good to finally meet you, Ryane," she commented, and her voice seemed to echo in the room. Well, so did everybody's, really. "Do I have work for _you_. First I need you-"

"Doctor," Mr. Worthington called. "Give me one moment with her and then she's all yours."

Dr. Rao nodded, letting go of Ryane's hand. "Yes sir." She looked at Ryane, then back at her boss, before heading towards the door. "I will be back in a moment."

Once she was gone, Ryane looked at the head of the company, the man who basically held her future, and took a breath. "Uh..."

"Please, come over closer, Miss Hunt. I know I might look scary, but I promise I don't bite." He wasn't exactly smiling, but he didn't look completely displeased with her.

She took a few steps closer and blinked a few times. "Sir? What did you, uh... want to talk to me about?"

Now he smiled, but it was just a flicker of a smile. "You remind me of my son. You're both so shy... anyway. I just wanted to say that, as with all my employees, I expect the best from you, Miss Hunt. I expect you to be punctual and diligent, and if you cease to be then Dr. Rao and I will have a discussion with you, during which your employment may or may not be terminated. Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes sir... I'll be on time every morning, exactly right now. And I'll work very hard - harder than I've ever worked in my life. I want to contribute everything I can to Worthington Labs."

"That's what I like to hear, Miss Hunt. I think you'll do a fine job. Good luck - I hear Dr. Rao coming back now."

As if on cue, the door opened and there was Dr. Rao, carrying two books and a stack of papers. She left the door open, and deposited the books and worksheets into Ryane's arms. "Ryane, for you I have an Advanced Genetics textbook and a Beginning Pharmaceuticals textbook."

"Uh, w-wait a second... Dr. Roa? I got a C in my high school biology class. I-I don't think I can do _advanced_ genetics..."

Dr. Rao gave Ryane what could be described as a smirk. "I have faith in you, Ryane - you seem like a smart girl. Now, I want you to read the first chapter of Pharmaceuticals and the first two chapters of Genetics. Then I want you to do chapter 1 review in Pharmaceuticals and chapter 1 and 2 review in Genetics, then do the worksheets for each chapter. I will come get you after lunch for the other assignment we have for you here."

"Uhh... yes ma'am. Should I do this in here, or...?"

"No, no." She pointed to the door. "Across the hall, three doors down on the right. There is only one other person there, and he is easy to get along with, not too talkative. Alright, Ryane, get working now."

"Yes ma'am." Ryane nodded her head, then turned and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so just a few quick notes.<strong>

**One! Ideally, each chapter will begin with a blog update from Ryane, AKA BigMouth_SweetHeart, to her blog site. Recapping the events of the previous chapter or the previous chapter combined with anything that may have happened in any length of time between the previous chapter and the next. So if, say, one chapter ended and then the next started a few days later, the blog post will let you know if anything fun happened in those few days. Mm'kay? Yayz!**

**And NUMBER TWO! Ryane's name is pronounced the same way as the boy's name "Ryan". There's an "e" on the end for two reasons. Because I wanted her name to be unique (as Warren says) from just spelling it Ryan, AND because her parents thought putting an "e" on the end made it look (maybe not sound) a little more feminine. So yeah.**

**If anyone who doesn't already read my other Warren/OC story is interested, it's called "Who If I Cried Out" and should be the first one on my profile after this. If you wanna check it out and drop me a review, that'd be nice and it would warm my Warren-loving little heart. 3**

**More coming soon guys! Reviews are much appreciated, they give me lots of inspiration and motivation to write more faster!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading! ^^**

**(Edit: Fixed Dr. Rao's name. Whoopsie - I had it right when I was typing up Ryane's blog entry, then I screwed up. Sorry about that... and yes, I know she's Indian, but Ryane didn't know so she was just guessing. ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, you wonderful people! And sorry I made a little blunder with Dr. Rao's name at first - if you read it before the little "Edited" note and before I fixed it. XD I was so excited with getting it done I hadn't noticed I was writing her name wrong. Oopsies.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Another start with a blog entry by Ryane, and the "no comments" thing, there aren't any comments for her blog yet - that's not talking about THIS story. XD I just realized that might confuse people... but anytime you see those first two lines before an italicized section, that's her blog. No comments yet... oh but there WILL be...**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<em>**

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** at testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

_7:31 AM_

_Hey everyone. I know there aren't any comments yet but I didn't expect any this soon. BUT I wanted to give a quick little update to what's going on._

_First of all... WOW. Mr. Worthington is a total SAINT for having wi-fi in this building that you don't need a password for, lol. 'Cause right now I'm updating on my iPod._

_Second, Dr. Rao seems nice but she just gave me THREE chapters to read, and six assignments. Two on each chapter! Ugh. Well, I have until like 1:15 to finish it all, that's when lunch ends. She has another assignment for me then - don't know what it is! Ooooh mystery~_

_OK. So, Mr. Worthington just wanted to tell me what he expects - on time, hard wo stuff like that. And I guess Dr. Rao just expects me to get everything done that she gives me, and do it well._

_Oh yeah, and I also met this nice guy on the elevator - well, while we were waiting for the elevator. His name's Warren, and I think he's going to try and help me around... he says he's been here a while, but I swear he's not much older than I am. 21 or something. And if I have to admit it, he's kind of cute. Blonde hair, and these blue eyes that I seriously just LOVE. Hope I see more of him around here..._

_OK guys, that's all for now. Might update after lunch if I get time._

_Love comments of any kind!_

_~BigMouth_SweetHeart_

* * *

><p>Ryane tucked her iPod away into her pocket, and bent down to pick up the books and worksheets she'd temporarily set down. "Man... this is gonna be work. Now, where's that room...?"<p>

She walked across the hall, three doors down (boy, would she kill for some of their music right now...), to what she assumed was the room Dr. Rao had sent her to. There was another person in here too? A guy?

She wrestled an arm free and grasped the doorknob, turning it and pushing to open the door. "Hello?"

When she took a peek in, she was met with the blonde she'd ridden in the elevator with. "Warren...?" She could feel her face turning red, and took a step back. "I-I'm sorry, I musta gotten the room wrong..." She whirled around to leave and go ask Dr. Rao for the room number.

"Wait, wait." She could hear him putting his things down, and then walking over

to the door. "No, I think you're supposed to be here." His hand circled around her wrist, and he tugged lightly. "Dad said there was going to be someone coming for a while every day starting today. I just... didn't know it was you."

She looked around the room while he closed the door. It was a pretty good-sized room, for just one person - well, two now. She glanced over at him. "'Dad'?"

When he was done, he smiled shyly at her. "Oh... I didn't mention, did I? In fact I didn't even really properly introduce myself."

"Uh... you're kind of beating around the bush there."

"Sorry." He reached to rub at the back of his neck. "Well, um... my full name is Warren Worthington... the _Third_. Funny story, huh?" He was inching back like he thought she was going to yell at him or something.

She took a few steps toward him and raised an eyebrow. "Geez, Warren, comment on _my_ being nervous and look who's talking."

"Sorry, Ryane... it's just..." He shrugged, the nervous expression not leaving his face. "Some people don't like my father... and by extension, me. I mean, once they find out we're related."

"Well, I'm _working_ here, aren't I?"

"That doesn't mean much." He walked past her and back to where he'd been sitting, then picked up his own book and papers. "A lot of people who work here aren't thrilled with the company's work - desperate for a job."

"Oh." She walked over to the chair beside him, and took a seat. "Well... I admit that I needed the job, but I wouldn't take a job where I didn't agree with what they were doing. Like, this so-called mutant cure or whatever-"

"Yeah, that." Warren clicked his pen a few times, and she noticed that his face had paled a little bit. "I'm not too sure how to feel about that myself."

"Really? Me either, I guess. I just find it interesting, like - how would you do that? It's a genetic condition, isn't it?"

"Dominant." His eyes flickered back and forth between his paper and the book, and he began to write quickly. "It's carried by men, and if you have it then there's a fifty percent chance of it overriding the recessive trait of normal genes. I mean, of course it's not a hundred percent - if it were then every child that someone carrying the mutant gene had, they'd all be mutants. And they're not, so obviously-"

At this point he lifted his head up, met her eyes, and blushed furiously, snapping his head back down almost immediately. "I-I'm sorry... you said you weren't good with genetics. And here I am rambling on about all this stuff you probably don't understand. I-I didn't mean to seem all elitist and snobby..."

"Hey, don't worry about it." She grinned, reaching over and patting his arm lightly. "I've met guys who are way more snobby than _you_. And most of them don't even know what they're talking about! I can tell you weren't _trying_ to show off. And hey... you explained it really well. I think I get it. Here, let me see if I've got this right."

She set down her books and pulled out the notebook and pen in her bag. She opened it up and began to scribble what she understood of it. "So then... say this is a woman..." She drew a circle with an "N" inside it. "And she's got normal genes. And then this is a guy..." She drew a square with an "M" inside. "Who's a carrier for the mutant gene. But he's not a mutant, right?"

Warren nodded. "Yeah, right."

She drew a line connecting the two shapes, and then a line down sprouting from it. "So they did some stuff, had a couple of kids - two. And to show the chances, they're both boys." She drew two more squares. "So then..." She wrote an "N" inside one square, and an "M" inside the other. "One of their sons would be a mutant, and the other wouldn't." She clicked her pen off and looked over at Warren. "Is... Is that right?"

He looked at her notebook for a minute, then smiled a little. "Yeah... that's exactly right. That's what I was going on about." His eyes raised to her, and he blinked a few times. "Did I... really teach you that?"

She grinned, putting her notebook on the table. "Well, I did have some little idea of genetic compatability and all that - the Punkett squares or whatever-"

"_Punnet_ squares," Warren corrected, looking like he was biting back a laugh at her attempt to remember what she'd learned in high school.

"Yeah, those. But I know next to nothing about mutant genetics. Man, if I knew it was that easy I'd actually have some confidence that I can do _this_!" she grinned, holding up the Genetics book.

"Well... if you ever need help, you can ask me. I mean, if you want to."

She beamed. "That'd be great, Warren! Thanks! I like how you're not just some rich kid who tries to impress everybody. You impressed me without even trying - you're so nice."

She swore he blushed a little bit. "Well... thanks. I try not to be a jerk. I mean, if people like you because you have money, but you're a _jerk_, then that's not really liking you for who you are, is it?"

"Yeah. People just like to brag, that's what I think. 'Ohh, I know Blah-Blah Blah-ington...' 'Oh really?' 'Yes, spent a weekend with him last month playing a positively _rousing_ game of _croquet_.'" She gestured to his textbook. "Sooo... college?"

"Yeah. My dad has this online thing set up, I get my assignments at night then do them during the next day."

"Why here? Why don't you just stay at home?"

He shrugged. "Well... it's lonely. There's really nobody but me there if Dad's at work. Plus he... likes to know where I am. If I left the house to go to the movies or something he wouldn't know - even though I've told him I'd call. I don't really mind. It's easier to concentrate when I'm not obsessing over how quiet the house is."

"Yeah, I get that. My house is lonely too - nobody but me anytime. I think you're lucky that you're here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean... you get to spend almost all day seeing your dad. I haven't seen much of my parents since my mom kicked me out of the house when I turned eighteen."

"Oh. Well, it's... it's kind of lonely here too, sometimes." He reached over, touched her arm, and smiled at her. "Not anymore though, you'll be here with me."

"Yeah, in the morning. Dr. Rao says she has another assignment for me after lunch."

"Oh, okay."

"So... college?"

He chuckled. "At the moment, economics. I think it's boring, but Dad says it's important."

"Sure _sounds_ boring. Well, I better get cracking. I only have till after lunch to finish all this. Dude, _six_ assignments!"

"Oh, it won't be so bad."

"Yeah, talk to me in a few hours," she mumbled, opening the Pharmaceuticals book. "I didn't have coffee this morning."

"Join the club." He turned a page in his book. "Hey, if you want, we don't have to go to the cafeteria here for lunch. I know this nice coffee shop, and it's really close - get our coffee so we can make it through the rest of the day."

"Ah." She shook her head, blowing her bangs up. "Sounds great, but I'm more broke than a baseball bat cracked in two."

He smiled. "Hey, don't worry. My treat."

"Oh, geez, I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean, we barely even know each other."

"Well, you didn't ask. I offered. That's different, and I don't mind paying as long as I'm the one who offered." He shrugged. "The only thing that annoys me is when some people invite themselves."

"Yeah, you just wanna go like 'Umm hello, I never said you could come! Why don't you ask nicely?'" She opened her book.

"So... do you want to come?"

"Oh! Sure... I guess if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"... Am I allowed to have a cupcake?"

"Well... I guess that depends on if you like cupcakes."

"...Awesome.

Warren chuckled, almost nervously. "We, uh, we better get to work, you know."

"... Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay chapter 2!<strong>

**Warren... Warren. You and your speeches about genetics. Didn't you JUST give a speech about the Cure in my other story? Well maybe not recently but I KNOW it happened because I WROTE IT.**

**Warren: Well you wrote this too! The things you make me do are NOT my fault! *runs away crying***

**Me: Ehehe... perhaps I went a bit too far. Please be kind and leave a review while I chase after the boy. *runs after him* YOU GET BACK HERE AND BE MY MUSE RICH BOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY SORRY SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG~**

**I thought I had fallen off the X-Men kick. Then I managed to grab a bootstrap and yanked myself back up on the ole high horse here. See? It's fun.**

**And... right now, I'm pissed at myself. Why? Because last night... me and my mom were looking for something to watch before CUPCAKE WARS came on. So we watched something, I don't remember what. And we still had a half hour left, so we looked at the channel guide. And on the movie channel, RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF ME, I saw "X-Men 3: The Last Stand". Glaring at me. Right in the face. With only half an hour left, where Warren's last two scenes WERE FIVE SECONDS LONG.**

**And I call myself an X-Men fan.**

**But at least I saw the last half hour, and that inspired me because I saw Leech/Jimmy again, and I DID see Warren for ten seconds...**

**Also. The ending of this chapter was originally going to be longer, but uh, it was getting a bit long. I wanted to make it longer, but I decided the part I was doing was kind of unneeded and a bit lame. Plus I really wanted to get it up tonight. So I guess that part's like a deleted scene that didn't even get finished... I'll recap what happened during that part in the blog entry in the next chap, probably.**

**Hope you enjoy anyway, guys!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_Post a Comment_

* * *

><p>*<em>NEW COMMENT* posted by <em>_**chickmagnete_22**__:_

_mutant cure sux! stop trying to change us how could u work for those idiot! u said u didn't hate mutants but UR A LIAR GO TO FUKIN HELL_

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <strong>RingMistress-x-3<strong>:_

_I really disagree with what WI is trying to do with tha mutant cure but I'd kind of like to see what happens here maybe there not as bad as I think That Warren guy you mentioned seems nice 2 but I bet he's a phony like everyone else update us soon BigMouth..._

* * *

><p>"Wow," Ryane mumbled as she checked her iPod in the lobby, right before the doors. "When I said 'any kind of comments', I didn't mean it was open season..."<p>

Warren glanced over at her. "What happened?"

"Check out _this_ little gem. The one posted by chickmagnete_22." She held out her iPod to him.

His eyes flickered over it, and he shook his head. "Some people have nothing better to do. Don't let it bother you - I don't think you're a liar. You don't seem like a mutant hater."

"I'm _not_. I mentioned on _several_ of my posts that I'm pro-mutant even though I'm not one myself." She let her iPod drop to her side and pressed a hand over her eyes, sucking in a breath. "Damn... it's only lunch and I'm already having the worst first day in the history of _history_."

"Oh... don't worry, Ryane, don't... don't cry or anything." She felt his arm around her shoulders, his hand rubbing her arm. "People like that aren't worth crying over. You shouldn't let it bother you just because someone decided to be a jerk. The didn't even have the courage to do it to your face - they're hiding behind a computer somewhere."

She let out a breath and dropped her hand down. "I know, I know..." She looked over at him, as he let go of her. She smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck lightly. "Thanks, Warren. I don't know why I get so upset over stuff like that, I just... I mean, why would I lie about something like that, you know?"

He smiled back. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He carefully took her hand and drew her arm away. "Now... why don't we go have some lunch and just forget about this, okay? I don't want you being so upset you can't get any work done, and it would be really awful if you were this sad the rest of the day."

She grinned and brushed her hair back, allowing her silver hoop earrings to be seen. "Yeah, I guess so. And hey, thanks again for taking me along, Warren." She tucked her iPod into her back pocket. "It's really nice of you."

_... Flirting?_ she innocently shot back at her conscience. _Who's flirting?_

"It's not really a big deal, you know," he answered for what had to be the millionth time - so modest. He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked like he was blushing a little too, if that wasn't just her eyes. "I did it because I wanted to. I, um... I'd kind of like to get to know you better. You seem nice."

"Aww, you too. This is going to be great, I think. Maybe again tomorrow? Or how good is the food at the cafeteria? Is it better than the food at West High?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, I wouldn't know - private school."

"Oh. Must have been nice."

"It was... okay. Anyway," he continued, as if trying to change the subject, "I guess it's pretty good, but the only thing you probably don't want is their Italian dressing, it's not that great..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BigMouth_SweetHeart<strong>, would you like your replies to be visible or private?_

* * *

><p><em>Processing...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Reply to <strong>RingMistress-x-3<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BigMouth_SweetHeart<strong> replied to your comment:_

_I don't disagree with it but I don't know if I agree either. I'm not sure if I'll be "shedding light" on anything... I doubt it. But I don't think Warren's a phony. Thanks for commenting and not being mean, please keep reading :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** at testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

_1:16 PM_

_Hey guys. Thanks for the comments, I guess, but can y'all try to be a little more polite/civilized? I'd really appreciate it, thanks._

_So. Found out... the Warren I mentioned earlier? It's so cool - he's Mr. Worthington's son. He's got the same name, but he has "the Third" at the end instead of "the Second"/"Jr.", because he's the third person to have that name. Pretty sweet, huh? And he's nice too - he doesn't act like a lot of rich people who think they're better than you. We're both in college, so I guess he sees me as on the same level as him._

_... I like it when people respect me like that. 8P What a great guy..._

_Anyway, went to lunch with Warren 'cause he's awesome and offered to pay. There's a cool little café place just a few blocks away from the Industries building. I forget what it's called, but... OMG, the chocolate cupcakes there are seriously THE BEST I've ever had in my life. When I die, please bury me with those cupcakes. D_

_The cappucino was awesome too, and it was amazing of Warren to get me a second one to take back to work. Apparently HE understands caffeine addiction, unlike my mother who says it's going to stunt my growth. News flash, Mom... I'm probably done growing, I'm going to stay 5'6'' forever!_

_I probably looked like an idiot eating that cupcake, while Warren looked like a total gentleman, but screw it all. He deserves to see me the way I am, and it's his __choice if he decides not to like me because of the way I - and every other woman on the planet - eat chocolate. Not a particularly GOOD choice, mind you, but HIS choice._

_On my way up to Dr. Rao's office to see what my second job is. What is it? Have NO idea, because nobody ever tells me anything around here. Except Warren, he's nice and informs me of things. But everyone else... YEAH..._

_Well, I hope it's not anything a) boring, b) gross, or c) something that has nothing to do with pharmaceuticals._

_Wish me good luck..._

_~BigMouth_SweetHeart_

* * *

><p>"See you later, Warren," Ryane called as she headed in the opposite direction. She was going to Dr. Rao's office, while Warren was going back to the other room to continue his homework and complete some paperwork his dad had "probably" left for him (as he said).<p>

He waved back at her. "See you," he answered, smiling a little. "I'll wait by the elevator for you."

"Aww, you don't have to! I know my way home!"

"I _want_ to! I'd like to know how the rest of your day went."

"Okay, okay, see you then!"

She turned around and just about ran into Dr. Rao. "Oh! Dr. Rao, I was just coming to see you-"

"Yes, and I was coming to find _you_," she interrupted, taking Ryane by the wrist and pulling her along. "You agreed to be here by 1:15, and it's been five minutes since then."

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, following the other woman. "Warren and I... left the building for lunch. I-I tried to make it back in time. I didn't realize..."

"Just don't let it happen again... wait, you... and Warren? Left?"

"Yeah. He said he texted Mr. Worthington."

"Interesting. Mr. Worthington didn't tell _me_." She shook her head. "No, no distractions. There is no one in the room right now..."

"Uh, what room?"

"In the afternoons, you will be looking after a boy named Jimmy Logan," she explained, her pace quickening. "He is a mutant, and he has a few medical problems. You are to take care of him, keep him company, and address any problems he may have."

"W-Wait..." Ryane was now struggling to keep up with her boss. "Why do you have a mutant here? Like, in a special room? That's crazy! Why would you do that, keep him isolated?"

"His mutation is unique. It is something that has never been seen before, and could possibly help reach an end for the Cure. We are studying him."

"S- _Studying_ him?" Ryane gasped. "Like... Like what, like he's some freaky science experiment or something? That's horrible!"

"Ryane, it is not your job to debate morals. We keep the boy comfortable, and we do not abuse him." Dr. Rao stopped at a door, which was numbered 42. "He is in this room. You will not leave for any reason other than dismissal at the end of the day. Any assignments you did not complete this morning will be done on your own time this evening and turned in to me when I give you your new ones tomorrow. You may leave at 3:00."

"This place is a lot like school, isn't it?" Ryane muttered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Obviously she'd heard the younger, though she decided to ignore it. "Anything you or Jimmy may need, you are to communicate via the video camera, which connects to three places: the cafeteria, the security room, and my office. There is a bathroom and small pharmacy cabinet in the room, which contains all medicines you or he may need. It is locked, he cannot open it, and here is the key which you are to keep on your person at all times." She handed Ryane a lanyard with a single key on the end. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

She left, and Ryane stared at the room number on the door. "Well... now or never? Don't think I have much of a choice." She slipped the lanyard around her neck, the key under her shirt, and knocked on the door a few times. "Um... are, uh, are you decent in there?"

A few seconds, then a quiet "Yeah" that was barely loud enough to be heard.

"Uh, okay, well, I'm... I'm coming in then." She pushed the door open and walked inside, allowing it to close behind her.

Sitting on the floor, dressed in a totally white hospital-style gown, was a boy who couldn't be older than ten, with very short, dark hair. He had a book in his lap, but his brown eyes were focused on her. He tentatively held up a hand, and smiled a little. "Hi."

She raised a hand back. "Uh, heya."

... Okay, so maybe, even being pro-mutant, she had a misconception or two. She hadn't expected him to look almost totally normal. There was a good percentage of mutants whose mutations were physical. She expected him to look different, but he just looked like... a kid.

He closed his book. "Um, most people call me Leech, but if you want you can call me Jimmy."

"Uh... okay." She was walking closer. She knew he was a mutant, but she wasn't scared of him. Really, he was just a kid. "How come they call you Leech? I mean, who came up with _that_ nickname?"

He laughed. "It's a codename, 'cause of my mutation. If mutants get close to me I take their powers away."

"And... use them for... yourself?"

"Um... nope, I don't think that's how it works. I think their powers just vanish into thin air. But they come back if they get away from me."

"Oh... that's interesting, I guess."

"You a mutant too?"

"No, but sometimes I think it'd be kind of cool."

"You mean... to be one?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you think about it, mutants are kind of like superheroes."

"Huh..." He shrugged, but was still smiling. "I guess, yeah. And hey, while we're talking about it - who's your favorite superhero?"

"Um... I think it'd be Martian Manhunter."

Instantly, Jimmy's face just lit up. Giddy smile, eyebrows high, and his eyes got brighter. "_Justice League_? I love that show! I watch it whenever it's on, the reruns too, and I've read _all_ the comics. Twice. I even have some trading cards."

"You do? That's awesome. Who's your favorite?"

"Umm..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I like the Flash, but I think my _favorite_ favorite is Green Lantern. He's the best, he can make _anything_ as long as he's got his ring on!"

"Sweet. Got any cards with you?" She sat down next to him, placing her books on the floor and her coffee on top of the books.

"Yeah, they're right here in my special box." He reached for a good-sized tin box, then opened it to reveal a whole mess of trading cards. Some were _Justice League_, some weren't. He pulled out a handful from the top. "I think I might have a few of MM and Flash, and maybe one of Lex Luthor, but they're mostly Superman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl. A lot of them are hard to find. I think I might have a Morgan le Fay too, somewhere."

"Awesome. Can I see?"

"Yeah." He handed her half his pile. "See if you can find any Lex?"

"Hey, sure. Happy to help." She began to sort through the cards, organizing them into stacks. "So you like comics?"

"Only _Justice League_. But I guess _Captain America_ and _Iron Man_ are okay. What's your favorite pairing? I kind of like Superman and Wonder Woman. But I read this really great Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman fic once."

"On what _site_?"

"Um, I don't remember. I was just surfing and came across it. Wouldn't search for another one, but that one was good. And it wasn't even dirty or anything, it was just... cute and sweet."

"Huh. I guess Superman and Wonder Woman, yeah. But I really like Green Lantern and Hawkgirl too."

"Oh yeah! They're cute together... but it's kinda sad at the same time, though..."

"Hey, I find a Martian Manhunter!"

"Awesome... I think there's a Flash down in the bottom here...!"

* * *

><p><strong>D'AWWWWW ISN'T JIMMY THE CUTEST. I just want to hug him and squeeze him and tell him I will always protect him!<strong>

**But I can't. I could probably do that to Cameron Bright, but I don't know where the hell I'd see him. He's Canadian, you know. *rimshot***

**Warren: Um... um... that wasn't really funny...**

**Me: You want me to keep writing your stories?**

**Warren: *nervous laughter* *edge away* *edge away* *RUN***

**Yeah... that's how people usually react to me... oh well.**

**Slight change of pace with the blogging. Wanted to make it a bit interesting in terms of doing something different, not just her blogging in the beginning of every single chapter. Sometimes it'll be her blogging, sometimes it'll be comments. And like this chapter, sometimes it's both!**

**Hope you all liked, and thanks for reading!**

**(P.S., I will be updating "Who..." soon, I just have to hurry up and get my butt in gear because I got stuck on Axis Powers Hetalia for a few days there... in fact, I'm off to go work on it now! Warren, AWAY! Warren: Why am I flying you? Me: BECAUSE IN MY STORIES I CONTROL YOUR FATE. Warren: ... Good reason. *flies off with me to write*)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teeehehee!**

**Ok. So, I wasn't going to include what happened at the end of the day with Ryane telling Warren about her first day. BUT you can all thank Echo Dancer (Who loves ya babe~?) for giving me the idea and helping make this chapter obnoxiously long. My thanks Echo, I actually did like writing that part... P**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** at testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

_3:06 PM_

_WHOO FIRST DAY OVAH!_

_Okay okay. I guess I should tell you guys, uh, you know, what my second job really was. You know?_

_Okie dokie. So at WI, there's a mutant named Jimmy Logan. Everyone calls him Leech - because getting close to him negates other mutants' abilities. I wonder if that's what they're studying to make the cure...? I have no idea, but that'd be my guess. Something about his DNA, maybe..._

_But I have to take care of him after lunch till I go home at 3:00. It's basically him and me screwing around for almost two hours. Lol riiiight?_

_And let me just say... CUTEST KID EVER, OH MAH GOD. He's like 11, he told me, and he LOVES Justice League. And awww - his favorite char is Green Lantern. How adorable, right? He's so sweet too, polite and smiley and just... arggghhhh. I, for one, surrendered to the cuteness and I regret it not, thank you muchly._

_Anyway, it turns out he DOES have some medical issues, like Dr. Rao told me. He's got something like hemophilia, so I have to be super careful not to let him get cut. And he gets headaches a lot, he said. AND his blood sugar's "all whacked out". He said Dr. Rao told him that and I didn't believe she used that phrase, so he just shrugged and was all, "Well, that's a summary anyway. I don't really listen to everything she says." And on top of it he's got allergies - they're not one of the serious conditions I have to really watch out for, but he does have to take medicine which I must get from a cabinet to which Dr. Rao gave me the key. Benadryl, I think is what he takes. So guess what happened about 15 minutes after THAT?_

_... Jimmy fell asleep on me. Yup, that's right._

_He seems like a great kid, but why do they have to keep him locked up? I __understand having to have a controlled environment and all that, but can't they at least let him walk around the building or go outside every now and then? He can't get much sun in that vacuum-packed plastic tube._

_You need sun to survive. Seriously, VITAMIN D, scientist people. What, do they want him to get rickets or something? There's nothing funny about that! One day he's going to get up to go to the bathroom or something, and he's just gonna fall back down, and I will scream my ass off in horror._

_... Well. Rant over, I suppose. I'm heading to meet Warren so he can be awesome and walk me out of the building (his idea, people, not mine) and ask me about the last 2 hours. Fun? Maybe. I get to ask HIM about the rest of his day too. Although it'll probably be the same as this morning: boring, economics, boring, genetics, boring, late lunch, and did I mention BORING? I feel for him, he's got school basically all day. Me? Only in the morning._

_... Then again, I'm the one who needs to finish my "homework" actually AT HOME. So I guess there's the IRONY in that, for you literature buffs who read this._

_By the way - anybody know what the hell an allele is? :)_

_See you all tomorrow!_

_~BigMouth_SweetHeart_

* * *

><p>"Soooo...?"<p>

Ryane bit back a laugh as she shoved her iPod into her pocket in the elevator. "_Soooo_... what?"

"How did your first day go? I thought we agreed that we would have this conversation."

"Nyehhh," she teased, poking her tongue out at him. "You suck, I was actually _happy_ till I stepped into this elevator." She tossed her hair. "Just kidding, you know you're awesome."

"Yeah, I totally knew that." Was he actually teasing back? Well. She didn't think he had it in him! "Got my certification in Awesome last year."

"_OMG_, you're actually _certified_? Dude. Never would have guessed."

At this point he broke the act and started laughing. "Thanks for the, uh, you know, interesting compliment there, but seriously, how'd it go? I mean, what did Dr. Rao have for you to do?"

"Oh." She shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. "You know a mutant here - Leech?"

"Oh, Jimmy!" Warren's face lit up, his eyes just taking on a brightness and crinkling around the edges. "You met him?"

"Yeah. I get to take care of him for two hours in the afternoon. I think it's supposed to help with my pharmaceutical training. He's got medical conditions, you knew that, right?"

"Yeah, I know he's got some blood problems. Hemophilia, isn't it?"

"There's that. But his blood sugar's all over the place too, he said. And he gets headaches. So whatever he needs, I have a key to the cabinet where it's stored!" She held up her lanyard proudly.

"Ooh, new cop on the block. Jimmy better watch out, if you're tough."

"I'm not usually - not to kids anyway. I try to just let kids do what they want if I'm not supposed to really be teaching them anything. I mean, they never get to just _be kids_ anymore. Everyone wants them to grow up like they're mini-adults or something."

"I know. It can be awful, I think." The elevator stopped and, like in the morning and at lunch, Warren jumped about a mile. "Man..."

"So... he's being experimented on."

"Well..." It was Warren's turn to rub his neck as they walked out of the elevator. "I don't want to say yes, but I'd be half lying if I said no. I think Dr. Rao, she says that there might be a way to use his genes to make some kind of serum that would work for others the same way that Jimmy's mutation affects them. That it would destroy the mutation, or at least suppress it, and, for lack of a better term, 'cure' the condition. So far they've just been drawing blood, and there _was_ a spinal tap, I think, but he doesn't seem to be in too much pain."

"Yeah, he seems pretty happy here." She sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be worried, if he's happy. But... I am. I mean, I don't want to see him get, like, surgery or anything. With a long, painful recovery. You know?"

"I don't want to see that either. I'm worried too." Haltingly, he reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look... Ryane. Just try not to worry too much." He shook his head, and quickly drew his hand away. "You know, in a way, it's _my_ fault."

"What? How is any of this _your_ fault? It isn't your fault that Jimmy's being studied."

"Well, I..." He looked down, as if he'd suddenly found something exciting about the carpeting. "I was... sort of the one who gave my dad the idea in the first place. I just kind of... got upset about the whole mutant thing one are they treated the way they are and why can't they be treated like normal people instead of freaks? I mean, he'd been thinking about it for a few years, but... final straw, right?"

Ryane looked down where he was staring, but she couldn't see what was so interesting about this boring carpet. So that meant he was probably just thinking. "Well... you shouldn't feel guilty, Warren. People _should_ be upset about the way mutants are treated by most of society. It's wrong, seriously - who _wouldn't_ get upset? It wasn't your fault that your dad put two and two together."

"Yeah, I... I guess..." He still didn't look convinced, but at least that heavy look in his eyes had lifted up a little. He managed to smile at her and gave her a light squeeze around the shoulders. "Looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow - get all that stuff done so Dr. Rao doesn't yell at you. Because she _can_ yell when she wants to."

She grinned back at him, patting his shoulder. "And you. You get some sleep, you hear me? Coffee doesn't work every day, and I should know."

"Hey! I have trouble sleeping, that's why I need the coffee in the first place..."

"Pff." Ryane rolled her eyes. "You know what? You have a nightmare, you tell me tomorrow, and I will follow you home and I'll kick that nightmare's scrawny little ass."

Warren stifled a laugh. "See you tomorrow, Ryane."

"Good-bye-bye!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES<strong>_

_Post a Comment_

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <strong>RingMistress-x-3<strong>:_

_Cool thanks 4 replying and thats ok, I'm still gonna read it + like it I think. Maybe ur rite, maybe Warren isn't a phony oh and Jimmy DOES sound super cute by the way - RMx3_

_*NEW COMMENT* posted by **tryRocker45**:_

_cool Jimmy sounds adorrable and your friend Waren is the boss son? ur sooo lucky_

_*NEW COMMENT* posted by **chickmagnete_22**:_

_what there doin 2 him is ttly wrong u suck + ur still a liar so just drop off the earth fukin bitch_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** at testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Day 2<em>

_1:17 PM_

_Sorry I didn't update this morning - Dr. Rao had a bunch more things for me to do. Plus she had issue with the way I did my worksheets. I guess I'm not supposed to/allowed to write in cursive for my assignments. That sucks, I usually write in cursive OR type. Oh well, off to Printing Land for me, I guess. Rules suck, but if I don't follow them I'll get fiiiiiiired~_

_Haven't seen much more of Mr. Worthington since the yesterday. Probably got a lot of important stuff to do, I don't mind._

_BUT~ Warren's been super nice to me just like yesterday. He took me to lunch AGAIN which I thought was super sweet. He's like the best guy on the face of the planet._

_BTW, guys, the other reason I didn't update this morning, BESIDES Dr. Rao? As in, I wouldn't have updated even if she didn't wanna see me? Haters. I'm sorry for being sensitive, but it hurts my feelings. There's really only one person who does it, but it gets me upset. I went into the study room crying, it took Warren a FULL 5 minutes to calm me down enough to tell him WHY I was crying. I did ask for you guys to be civil, so if you're just going to put me down, seriously, why are you commenting? Don't even read this if you don't like what I'm doing._

_OK, mini-rant over. Lol! Well, I should probably pay some attention to Jimmy who's tugging at my sleeve wanting to show me some Justice League stuff, no? Might get a chance to post again, might not. Like I said, Dr. Rao gave me a MOUNTAIN of homework._

_Bye-bye, everyone!_

_~BigMouth_SweetHeart_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_Post a Comment_

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <strong>tryRocker45<strong>:_

_u no wat ppl r just rude n horrable and u shudn't listen 2 them this is a gr8 blog and a cool topic so hey chickmagnete_22 u shut ur mouth leave her alone Bigmouth u keep writin 3_

_*NEW COMMENT* posted by **Baybeechevy**:_

_don't listen to stupid ppl on the net. most of them have no idea what they're talking about and u know they're just hiding behind the computer. I *heart* reading this so don't quit cause of some dumb ass -Baybee_

_*NEW COMMENT* posted by **RingMistress-x-3**:_

_Ur talking about chickmagnete right? Super dumb who sends hate mail like that its just disrespectfull srsly... trust me ur not a liar I read your stuff you def don't write like antimutant so keep truckin I always read this I'll b sad if you stop so block their comm or somethin u deserve better than bastards k? -RMx3_

_*NEW COMMENT* posted by **rickstix_m6**:_

_I think that Warren should ttly ask u out. Or u ask him. Y not? PS Jimmy sounds like the cutest thing ever ur a rly lucky chick :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BigMouth_SweetHeart<strong>, would you like your replies to be visible or private?_

* * *

><p><em>Processing...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BigMouth_SweetHeart<strong> replied to your comment:_

_rickstix_m6... lol I dunno! I'm sort of hoping kind of not cause he seems so shy. But it would definitely be interesting to go out with him... PS, Jimmy is TOTALLY the cutest thing ever and thank u ^^ - BigSweet_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** at testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Day 3<em>

_3:02 PM_

_Hey hey! Sorry I didn't exactly, um, POST either yesterday after work or today before. I had a lotta homework shit, plus I was almost late this morning. I was working like crazy to get all my new stuff done so I wouldn't have to take it home and I even worked through lunch. Warren was awesome enough to bring me coffee and some pizza from the cafeteria. I swear, the guy's lucky he didn't break any bones WHEN HE FELL FROM HEAVEN OOH~_

_Hehe, whoops... did I drop my dignity there? Ah fine, I'll just put it this way: Warren? Saint. Hottie. Best thing to be working next to ever. If you've never met anybody like this... I feel soooo sorry for you. XD Go out and find a hot saint buddy! I'm sure there's more people like that than just Warren... there's GOTTA be more than one out there, right?_

_I still have work to do. I didn't get ANY of it done, I swear. I got 4 chapters to read, **12** assignments, and I only got 8 of them done. I had almost six hours - how did I not get it done? What, just because I was focusing waaaay more on Warren's sky blue, sparkly-as-hell eyes glued to HIS textbook? Was that distracting to me? What?_

_... DON'T JUDGE MEEEE~ If you knew how insanely BEAUTIFUL this guy is, you'd be agreeing with me 100%._

_..._

_Yes. Yes, his prettiness is very distracting to my defective attention span. I'm hopeless, I know._

_Time with Jimmy was SUPER fun today too. Check this - he's allowed to have VIDEO GAMES in his room. Where was I when everyone got the memo that you could play video games in this building? I love video games. We played DC Heroes for almost the entire 2 hours. He was nice and let me be Martian __Manhunter because that's my favorite, and he was Green Lantern, his fave. __But what he was NOT nice in? KICKING MY NAÏVE LITTLE BUTT._

_... What? I'm totally serious! I'm telling you, he was hitting buttons so fast that if I was looking at his hands I probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with his fingers. Needless to say, I ended up getting trashed pretty much every time. I tried making him play as Wonder Woman once, but that didn't make any difference. He still kicked my butt with the strength of Hera. If we had put money on those matches... I'd be broker than I already am. Good thing I'm not a betting woman, huh?_

_... OK, OK... you remember those Yu-Gi-Oh cards I told you guys about on one of my other blogs? The ones Andie gave me a while back 'cause she doesn't play with them anymore? Lost a few of those to the kid, he seemed happy to "finally!" have a Dark Magician. And I don't have much use for the things, I'm glad they bring SOMEONE a little joy..._

_But even though I got blown out of the water by an 11-year-old (multiple times, might I add) and got tricked into betting off some YGO cards, I'm still happy because GUESS WHAT MY PEOPLE? Tomorrow's Friday because I started this job on Tuesday. And THAT means my first ever payday at WI... which is a little exciting, yes. Also, I gave Warren my e-mail, but ONLY because he gave me his first. His address is really super cute but I'm not gonna tell because I don't want his inbox getting raped, kay? He wouldn't appreciate it if I was the cause of his inbox getting pregnant. But yeah, totally super frickin' adorable. D_

_... Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops, yeah we took too many shots, think we kissed - God, I forgot... and next Friday night... DO IT ALL AGAIN!_

_Why yes, I am a Katy Perry fan... sorry I got a little crazy there..._

_See y'all tomorrow! (And I WON'T be posting on the weekends.)_

_~BigMouth_SweetHeart_

* * *

><p><em>TO: Worthy_of_Angelz (at) yahoo dot com<em>

_FROM: Purple_ppl_eater_HeartsU (at) msn dot com_

_RE: WARREEEEN! :(_

_MESSAGE:_

_I don't wanna do my homework... what are you doin'?_

_-Ry_

* * *

><p><em>TO: Purple_ppl_eater_HeartsU (at) msn dot com<em>

_FROM: Worthy_of_Angelz (at) yahoo dot com_

_RE: Um...? lol_

_MESSAGE:_

_Yeah I don't wanna do mine either. But just think about your future... I'm listening to music while I'm doing mine - makes it a little easier I think._

_-WW^3_

* * *

><p><em>TO: Worthy_of_Angelz (at) yahoo dot com<em>

_FROM: Purple_ppl_eater_HeartsU (at) msn dot com_

_RE: Lol ^^_

_MESSAGE:_

_That's a good idea, what song slash playlist are you listenin' to?_

_-Ry_

_P.S. The way you signed your name is über cute. -^.^-_

* * *

><p><em>TO: Purple_ppl_eater_HeartsU (at) msn dot com<em>

_FROM: Worthy_of_Angelz (at) yahoo dot com_

_RE: Music, songs... smile, blush..._

_MESSAGE:_

_Going around Youtube. Right now I'm listening to A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton. Looks like next one up is Army of Angels by Kerli. I searched for "Within Temptation" but that went out the window when I clicked on a playlist. (Get it? Out the WINDOW? XD) But I like WT's song Behind Blue Eyes and Dangerous Mind._

_Good luck!_

_-WW^3_

_P.S. Thanks, your abbreviation is "über cute" too._

* * *

><p><em>TO: Worthy_of_Angelz (at) yahoo dot com<em>

_FROM: Purple_ppl_eater_HeartsU (at) msn dot com_

_RE: Thank u! 8D_

_MESSAGE:_

_Kk, thanks! I've never heard Within Temptation but I might have to check them out if u like them. U have good taste. :D But I LOVELOVELOVE A Thousand Miles. Ur so sensitive to be a GUY and like that song! Lol... thnx for the ideas! Ur the best!_

_- Ry_

_P.S. Thanks! ^^_

* * *

><p><em>TO: Purple_ppl_eater_HeartsU (at) msn dot com<em>

_FROM: Worthy_of_Angelz (at) yahoo dot com_

_RE: :)_

_MESSAGE:_

_You're welcome... see you tomorrow. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe. Ryane SAID Warren's email was super adorable, right? (I like hers too though...)<strong>

**Also. This was kinda sorta internet/blog/email filler because... something big happen next chappie. I wanted to wait ONE more chapter before doing it. Anyone care to place bets on what it is? I bet in Monopoly money. XD**

**I bet everyone TOTALLY knows what I'm going to make happen... *sigh* Am I getting that predictable, my muse?**

**Magneto: Mmm, a little, my dear.**

**Warren: *gaping at me* Y-Your muse is MAGNETO?**

**Me: What! Don't blame me! I was talking to my friend today and she's a Magneto fan! Although I had my story idea before that... can you believe I had to ask her what color hair Mags had before it turned gray?**

**Magneto: Tsk. And you call yourself a fangirl.**

**Me: I KNOW RIGHT! I'm horrible.**

**Although, you know what's funny... we were ordering colors for our preschool shirts. And I came back from the bathroom, and my teacher asked me what colors I wanted and I was all "Oh, light blue, pink, and lavender." What I DIDN'T hear was that my other friend, because I asked him what color hair Mags had and he didn't know, he was all "So what color was his hair?"**

**So now the image of Magneto removing his helmet to show off tie-dyed hair is forever burned into my mind. Plus someone going "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO UR HAIR MASTER?" and him going "What? I thought the kids considered this style 'hip'" and then that same someone going "Hip people DON'T SAY 'HIP'!"**

**... So THANK YOU, He Who Tells Bad Jokes. (Which is what I shall call him on the net from this day forward...)**

**... Did write some more of "Who..." though. Must get that up!**

**Well, see you all soon for the next chapter! Going to write it now!**

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a review for meh! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well... unlike my usual playful and endearing banter before and after chapters, I kind of want to let this one speak for itself. So... hope you guys enjoy the surprise-filled (or maybe not so much) chapter 5! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES<strong>_

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** at testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Day 4<em>

_6:32 AM_

_... OK._

_Warren CALLED me. Yeah, called me. Like, at home. Stalker much? I asked him how in the hell he got my number - he looked it up in the phone book. Seriously. I thought those were an extinct species by the year 2004._

_But anyway. He just wanted me to know that Dr. Rao's going to be really busy today so Mr. Worthington told him to tell me that I don't have any new assignments. Sooo... SCORE, right? And since I only have like 2 more things to finish, that means *gasp* I get to almost screw around for the rest of the morning! And Warren said he doesn't have a lot to do either._

_So it'll be kind of like we're on a date... right?_

_What, isn't that what boys and girls do on dates? Sit around and talk to each other?_

_Uhh... sorry. I'm not too experienced with this kind of thing..._

_Well anyway, I should go get a shower. It's the only chance I get to sing without somebody throwing a shoe at me._

_Hopefully post after lunch!_

_~BigMouth_SweetHeart_

* * *

><p>"This is <em>not<em> my fault, Warren!"

"It is _so_ your fault!" he argued as they both stepped off the elevator. "Seriously, Ryane, who tackles someone carrying a cup of coffee _without a lid_? Who _does_ that?"

"It was a tackle _hug_!" she protested. "I didn't mean to spill it on your shirt! I _said_ I was sorry, like, twenty times already!"

He rolled his eyes as they walked down the hall, holding his coat even tighter in front of him to hide the stain. "You're just lucky I planned to change my shirt anyway." He grasped the door handle to the bathroom. "Wait for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Check the weather on my iPod," she muttered sarcastically, not even making a move to get it out. "You think we're gonna get rain?"

"Doubt it. I'm pretty sure it's all clear skies this weekend, which should be great." He pushed the door open. "I'll just be a minute."

"Kay-kay."

After only thirty seconds, Ryane's attention had pretty much depleted. She didn't usually mind waiting for someone as long as she had something to do while she waited, but this time she was out of luck. What was she going to do - update the blog and let everyone know she was enough of a klutz to spill coffee all over Warren? Yeah. No. Maybe after lunch she'd be ready for that kind of cyber world humiliation. Maybe.

"O-Ow! Man..."

She blinked and raised an eyebrow, placing her ear against the door. Was that Warren? Geez, he sounded like he was in pain. She rapped softly on the door; he probably couldn't even hear her. "Warren? Are you okay in there?"

"Uh, yeah..." His voice didn't sound quite as certain as his words did. "I just, uh, lost a button."

"I can help you look, I have good eyes."

"No!" She couldn't help but think that had sounded rather hasty, like he didn't want her coming in because... he didn't have his new shirt on yet or something? Not that she would have minded coming in even _if_ he didn't... "No, it's okay, I found it."

"So... are you almost done then?"

"Yeah, almost. Gimme a few more seconds, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

But after she heard what sounded like Warren banging into a stall or something, Ryane decided she'd had enough of this. What in hell's bells was he doing in there, anyway? He sure was making a lot of noise. Most boys didn't make that much noise _going_ to the bathroom, let alone just changing their shirt.

She pushed the door open just a little. "War-" But she cut herself off, biting her lip to make sure she shut up. What she saw was obviously something he was trying to hide.

He was facing away from her, which meant he wasn't looking in the mirror either. So he didn't even know she was there. He had his briefcase on the counter and was closing it up or something, so he probably wouldn't even be paying attention if he _could_ see her from the mirror. His shirt was off, giving her quite the exclusive view of his back, but she was taken by what she saw. Instead of just his back, there was some sort of leather band system trapping what looked like a series of white feathers - _feathers_, for God's sakes, _feathers_! - over his back.

She held back a yelp and let go of the door, flattening herself against the wall. She could barely breathe, but at the same time she was breathing so hard. She forced herself to speak. "W-Warren!"

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Hurry up!"

"You're being snippy again! You told me to tell you if you're-"

She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the awful task of lying to her friend. "W-Warren, I think I'm going to pass out! I'm seeing black spots!" Well, maybe it wasn't a _total_ lie. She did feel kind of light-headed at the moment...

"Oh God!" There was a rustling from inside. "Sit down! I'm coming!"

She fell to the floor, her head hitting against the wall. She shook her head, and swallowed.

_Were those... Were those __**wings**__?_

* * *

><p>"R-Ryane, maybe you should lie down..." Warren was saying as he led her into their workroom. He had one hand on her forearm and the other on the small of her back, guiding her in.<p>

He let go of her just for a second to close the door, then turned back to her. Worry was just written all over his face. "You look really pale, I think you should get off your feet for a while..." He carefully brought her over to the couch, sitting her down. "Yeah, you look almost white. I'm gonna go get you some water - will you be okay by yourself a minute?"

She hadn't said a word since she'd put him under the impression that she was going to faint. It was almost as if her brain couldn't process anything that didn't have to do with him possibly having wings. She just stared ahead, not even looking at him, and blinked once, then nodded.

Warren shook his head, blowing out a soft breath. "Man, you're really out of it... I, uh, I'll be right back then." He walked toward the door and as he was heading out, he looked back at her with sort of a warning expression, waving his hand at her. "I better come back and find you lying down - hear me?"

He was gone when Ryane finally nodded again. She took a breath and then let it out, shuddering. She slowly lie down, curling her legs up under her. "What... in the hell...?"

So many things were running through her mind at speeds that would be illegal on public roads. Were those really wings she saw, or was her mind playing tricks on her, making her think Warren was a mutant? And if they _were_ wings... why did he feel the need to hide them from her? He knew what her thoughts were on the whole mutant thing, he shouldn't hide. Did he really think she was going to consider him a freak if he showed her? Why not at least tell her?

To be honest, half of her felt betrayed while the other half was just utterly spellbound and fascinated by the supposed wings.

She just wasn't sure which half was really dominant at the moment; the half that wanted to ask Warren a million questions about his wings, or the half that wanted to punch him in the face for not telling her about them...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Do I sense upcoming drama between Warren and Ryane? Who, up until now, haven't had anything to hide from each other?<strong>

**... Yeah, I think Ryane may just have to somewhat kick his ass...**

**Warren: W-WHAT?**

**Me: Oh. Uh, you know, non-painfully of course.**

**Warren: Oh good... *flies off***

**Me: *mutters to the audience* What he doesn't know won't hurt him... yet...**

**(Why did I get this out before "Who..."? Well, you see, it's a cute story... started writing this immediately after I finished the last one, because I just couldn't wait. Hopefully more "Who..." will be out soon, I think I'm nearing the end of that chappie...)**

**Reviews are loved sooooooooo much! Annnnd you'll get an angel-wing-shaped cookie if you review. 8D**

**Warren: *from the other room* Hey, has anybody seen my cookie cutters?**

**Me: Uhhhh... *high tails it to Timbuktu***

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...**_

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** on testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Post a Comment<em>

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <strong>rickstix_m6<strong>:_

_hahaha DATE! well have fun with that. *kissy noises* ... *hides from ur wrath*_

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <strong>RingMistress-x-3<strong>:_

_oooh Warren gave you his EMAIL lol well it's good u don't have a lot 2 do, tell us how ur "date" went, what u talked about... wink wink lol..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** on testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Day 4<em>

_1:02 PM_

_OK guys so... I'm updating real fast because I convinced Warren I was fine to eat lunch and made him go get me soup. He was fussing over me almost the whole morning. Why? Because I was having a non-verbal freak-out. And why the freak-out, you ask?_

_Well... guys... I think Warren's a mutant._

_Uh, let me explain why I think that. OK, so I accidentally made him spill coffee on himself this morning (by way of a tackle hug gone wrong), so he went into the bathroom to change. I waited by the door. But he was making a lot of noise, and I was worried he might have hurt himself sooo... I kinda just... peeked in the door._

_AND I SAW! OH MY GOD, HE HAD WINGS! **WINGS**!_

_Oh my God. I'm still freaking out. Why not just tell me? I like mutants. They're just like regular people with... I dunno, superpowers or something! I mean seriously, I think mutants are even cooler than most humans. I know TWO mutants so far (Warren and Jimmy) and I think they seem WAY nicer than quote un-quote "normal" people._

_Sigh. I wish I could tell Warren how I feel about this, and that I think his wings are cool and beautiful and... you know. But he has no idea that I even know._

_Why does life have to be so... complicated?_

_~BigMouth_SweetHeart_

* * *

><p>"Are, uh... are you sure you're okay to look after Jimmy?" Warren asked tentatively, his hand still resting on Ryane's back.<p>

"I'm fine, Warren. I told you, I feel better."

"Okay, well, um..." He slowly drew his hand away and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I can text you while you're there, if you want. Make sure everything stays alright. You know... and you can tell me, I can come down here if you need me."

"Yeah, okay. That's... really sweet of you." She grasped the door handle. "See you later."

"Yeah, why don't I walk you home? I don't want you to faint or anything."

She shook her head, blowing out a breath. "No, I... I'll be fine, Warren, I just... didn't eat enough for breakfast, I think, that's all. I was light-headed."

"Ryane. Come on." At this point he lightly grasped her upper arm, looking right into her eyes. "I don't want to have to watch the news tonight and see that you passed out on the sidewalk and had to be put into an ambulance. If there's something I can do to keep you from being in the hospital, I want to do it."

She looked right back into his eyes. She'd never seen him this concerned, this... intense, was probably the appropriate word. "Please. You're, like... you must be my best friend who's actually my age, and I... I don't want to see you get hurt if there's something I can do to prevent it."

She blinked a few times, then nodded. "Yeah... yeah, okay. I guess that... makes sense."

"Okay." He let go and smiled rather shakily. "I'll... see you in a few hours then."

They had both just turned to leave, then Ryane turned back. "Hey, Warren?" she called after him.

He turned around and gave her a wide-eyed look. "Yeah?"

"Um... thanks... for caring so much." She glanced down at her shoes. "Anybody else would have just let it go. Thanks for being stubborn."

He grinned, and this time it actually reached his eyes. "No problem. It's what I'm good at."

"Thanks. See you later." She took a breath as she faced the door again. She turned the knob and walked inside.

"Oh God, _Jimmy_!"

Why the scream? Jimmy was sitting there, hunched over his tray eating, but what made her scream was the fact that _all his hair was gone now_. Of course it hadn't been that long before but - geez McGee, it had been _normal_ yesterday!

She ran forward, almost falling down, and got on her knees beside him. Almost afraid to touch him now, she poked his bald head. "What... What the fuck _happened_? Who the hell does a haircut like that, huh?"

Jimmy chuckled, putting his fork down. "Yeah, well, the doctors decided they wanted to cut into my brain today."

"They gave you _brain surgery_?"

"Yeah. It was kinda cool, I guess... Dr. Rao, she told me just to pretend Martian Manhunter was getting into my brain." He shrugged. "I didn't feel much."

"But, uh... didn't they only have to cut in one spot?"

"_Well_, Dr. Rao said it was up to me. Since I thought I'd look funny with one little patch of hair gone, I wanted it all shaved off. You know, so it'd be even and I wouldn't look like a weirdo." He reached up and ran a hand over his head. "Of course, now I look like Lex Luthor... but you win some, lose some, right?"

"Uh... okay. Did they actually..." She pinched at her head with her thumb and first finger. "You know?"

"No, they left all my smarts in there. So far. Dr. Rao says she doesn't know if they might want to take a biopsy... whatever _that_ is. I don't like science."

Ryane snorted. "Trust me, Jimmy, high school chemistry is the _worst_. Don't believe me? Wait six years, you'll see what I mean when you're a junior and trying not to dump hydrochloric acid into any test tubes with other shi - err, _stuff_ in them. I almost blew up my science lab once."

Jimmy snickered. "Um, and you think working _here_, in another lab, is a good idea?"

"... I'm not all that bright with the critical thinking, okay? Eat your... whatever that is..." She poked the edge of the bowl. "Yecch. Before it eats _us_."

* * *

><p><em>hey is everything going ok? -W<em>

_yeah. did u know Jimmy got brain surgery -R_

_no way! is he ok? -W_

_yah but he seems tired and he got his head shaved! -R_

_is he taking it ok? not like mad or anything? -W_

_no he seems ok hey r u done w/ ur work -R_

_yeah why? -W_

_just if I need ur help I wanted to make sure u were done -R_

_yeah I am -W_

_hey have u read maximum ride the angel experiment? -R_

_no is it good? -W_

_AMAZING -R_

_what's it about? -W_

_there r these 6 kids and the oldest is Max and they all got experimented on so they're 98% human and 2% bird they have wings -R_

_ohh wings I heard of that series never found the time to read it... so it's really good huh? -W_

_yeah I LOVE stuff about angels... even if they're not RLY angels, just kids with wings... it's super kewl -R_

_so who r the characters? -W_

_well there's Max who's 14, Angel who's 6 and the CUTEST thing, Gazzy who's 8, Iggy who's like 12 or somethin, Fang who... don't know his age... and Nudge who's 12 too -R_

_who's ur favorite? -W_

_probably Iggy he's blind and he's funny he likes bombs -R_

_... bombs...? - W_

_yeah he saves ppl's butts with them sometimes -R_

_hold on a sec it looks like Jimmys not feelin well one min -R_

_ok -W_

* * *

><p>"Jimmy, are you okay? You look like you're sick." Ryane reached over and placed the back of her hand against his forehead. "You don't feel warm... but maybe you do have a fever. You think I should take your temperature?"<p>

"I-I dunno." His face had gone pale and taken on a barely perceptible but unhealthy shade of pastel green. He groaned and leaned his head against her breastbone, grabbing her hand. "I don't feel so good, Ryane..." He scrunched himself up, wrapping his arms around his abdomen. "My tummy hurts."

"Does it _hurt_, or does it feel like you're going to throw up? There's a difference."

Jimmy blinked a few times. "I think... it's..." He threw a hand over his mouth and leapt up, running for the adjacent door. "_Bathroom_!"

"Jimmy!" Noticeably less coordinately, Ryane got to her feet and quickly followed her young charge.

She found him bent over the toilet, vomiting and trying to keep his trembling legs and arms from giving out on him. One mini episode was over, and he dropped to his knees, coughing.

"Jimmy! Oh my God!" Ryane rushed to his side and put her hand on his back, rubbing gently. "Jimmy..."

"I-I think I shouldn't have... eaten lunch..." he muttered between coughs. His eyes widened and he leaned over to throw up again.

Ryane stood back up and grabbed a washcloth from the shelf, then wet it with cold water.

By this time Jimmy had stopped being sick, and was now struggling to keep his head from just collapsing on the seat. "R-Ry..."

"It's okay. It's okay, Jimmy." She pressed it against his lips. "Here, wipe off your mouth. One minute, let me text Warren, he wanted to know what happened."

"O-Okay."

_oh my God Warren, Jimmy just threw up -R_

_what? oh God... is he okay? is he sick? -W_

_I dunno he just said his stomach hurt and then ran to the bathroom and threw up -R_

_I'm on my way, b rite there -W_

"R-Ry, can I have some water...?"

"No. If you drink water, I'm pretty sure you're just going to puke again."

"B-But my throat hurts..."

"I know, I'll have Warren bring you some juice. Gimme one second."

"Kay..."

_hey Warren can u get sum juice from the caf and bring it here Jimmy's thirsty -R_

_got it b there in like 5 mins -W_

_thanx -R_

Ryane slid her phone back in her pocket along with her iPod and returned to another attempt at comforting Jimmy. She sat down on the tile beside the boy and pulled him into her lap, cradling him lightly. "It's okay, Jimmy. It'll be okay. Warren's coming, and he's getting you juice."

She suddenly became aware that he was crying against her, having buried his face in her chest. "I-It hurts," he whimpered, sobbing heavily. "Make... Make it stop, Ry, it hurts..."

She rubbed his back and held him close, resting her cheek against the smooth skin of his head. "I know it hurts. Shh. It's okay, baby, it's gonna be fine."

"P-Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"I have a feeling you're not going to lift your hand, so mental pinky swear."

"O-Okay... I felt it. Your mental pinky went around mine."

"Alright then. I promise, you're going to feel better."


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy guys! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** at testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Post a Comment<em>

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <strong>RingMistress-x-3<strong>:_

_ohh go easy on Warren I think he was just hiding becuz even if ur pro mutant sum people just pretend and he dunno if ur bein' honest but anyway if u DO get a date with him... details... update soon plz_

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <strong>Baybeechevy<strong>:_

_um Biggie, I know it seem like ur RLY upset with Warren... but seriosuly, do u think u shoulda posted that u think he's a mutant? u shoulda just written in a diary or somethin... still I guess it was cool of u 2 say mutants r nicer cuz they r! Normal ppl have no idea... rite. but next time u should keep it to urself k? -Baybee_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BigMouth_SweetHeart<strong>, would you like your replies to be visible or private?_

* * *

><p><em>Processing...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BigMouth_SweetHeart<strong> has replied to your comment:_

_(at) **Baybeechevy** wow... I didn't think of it like that I guess I really made a mistake. I just thought that since not a lotta ppl read this it'd be ok... shit... I think I rly screwed up... damn it now I feel horrible... see what I said about life being complicated now I don't know what to do... I have 2 talk 2 Warren when he gets here :(_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** at testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Day 4<em>

_1:21 PM_

_Oh God... I just realized what I did._

_Please everyone, disregard my last post. I just emailed my admin and hopefully I'll get a reply soon so it can be deleted. From now on PLEASE just don't read it if you haven't... and if anyone else you know wants to read this, tell them to skip that one until I get it deleted._

_It just hit me that what I posted was way wrong... it's on the internet, it never goes away. Oh my God. I'm a horrible person. Why did I do that? Just because I was mad?_

_Anyway... Jimmy's sick, and Warren's on his way up here to help me, so this'll be short. Poor Jimmy, he threw up... AND he had brain surgery earlier. They shaved _

_his whole head! God, how can they do that to a kid? I understand his genetics are wonky, but seriously! We consider cloning immoral, but not operating on little kids' brains?_

_I don't understand the world._

_Anyone who's read that post, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't tell anybody. If any reporters wanna talk to you, lock yourself in your house, draw the blinds, and turn your stereo up to 11 so you can't hear them. It was terrible of me to write that, much less POST it online._

_Well... off to "enjoy" the rest of my Friday..._

_~BigMouth_SweetHeart_

* * *

><p>What was he reading right now? Was this for real? Was she <em>serious<em> with this?

Warren knew that Ryane had a blog, and that she was basically describing what it was like working for his dad's company. Really, it wasn't much different from school and babysitting, was what he decided. But he was curious anyway, so he'd searched her screenname on that popular blog site - the one everyone talked about on Myspace - and found it. She'd titled it the way he expected her to, something that made you double take and go "Oh, what's that?" She called it _My Adventures at Worthington Industries_.

Since he had all his stuff done, he'd read all her posts so far, up to that one she'd done at lunchtime, when he'd been out of the room. He'd started at the very beginning, and had to crack a smile when she referred to Dr. Rao as having a bunch of little lackeys, and about his dad probably not wanting to be called "Junior". Then about him taking her to that café and her height.

Her writing was upbeat and fun, like her. Kept you laughing, but then there were the few moments of reality and her own opinions, slightly dark, like she was in real life. He was almost blushing the whole way through when she was talking about his apparently sparkly eyes, the color that she loved, how she thought he was hot and beautiful. _And_ this morning before she left her house, how the day was supposed to be like a date because neither of them had much to do.

That hurt a little, because he'd started the morning by complaining that she'd gotten coffee on his shirt. That wasn't really the kind of thing a guy should say to his date, but he'd thought they were just friends... evidently, she wanted to be more. It hurt that she hadn't told him that she was interested.

And then came her latest post, from that afternoon after she'd talked him into going down and getting her soup. After she'd been silently freaking out all morning, acting like she was sick. Had she just said that to get him out of the room so she could write _this_?

He hadn't even known she'd looked in the bathroom when he was changing. He almost couldn't believe that she'd do that. _And_ how she apparently thought he was some kind of freak, reading that middle part in all caps where she ranted for a line about how he had wings.

He was so... just _mad_ at her. He didn't even read the last part after that, it was probably more anti-mutant stuff. She _was_ a liar... all this time he'd really believed her, that she was on his side even if she didn't know it. She really didn't like mutants, as evidenced by her freak-out that he had wings. Should it really make a difference? He was still the same person she'd been spending time with for the past almost week. He'd wanted to make plans for the weekend, maybe...

He closed out of the blog and shut his laptop, setting it on the desk. Then he dropped his head, right into his hands.

"And that killed me," he muttered. "... Now I'm dead."

A few minutes later, when he was trying to figure how to let his anger out in a way that didn't involve punching a wall, she texted him. She had the nerve to _text_ him after posting that. She started that conversation.

And still, every word of it was a lie. About liking angels, how even if they were just humans with wings. Yeah right.

But then when she told him that Jimmy threw up, he did get worried. He was fond of the kid, really he was, and if that brain surgery had done anything to make him sick...

Well, he shouldn't let Jimmy suffer because he wanted to punish Ryane.

So as soon as he'd gotten the juice from the cafeteria (which she'd told him Jimmy needed), he was racing back upstairs in that stupid elevator, trying not to shake and spill it. He finally got off and frantically knocked on Jimmy's door.

After about half a minute, the door opened and there was Ryane. She looked pale, and her eyes were wide. He could barely _look_ at her right now, but he had to get in there for Jimmy. She just about grabbed his free hand and dragged him in; he had to admit, he felt a _little_ bad that she looked like she was about to cry. "Oh God, you're here! I-I'm sorry I was slow, Jimmy didn't want me to leave him..."

She closed the door, then grabbed his wrist and looked him straight in the eye, a frightened expression in hers. "He's really bad. He says he feels like he's going to throw up again, but he's already done it twice. That's all you do it in one time, right? And then in like six hours it happens again... till you're not sick anymore..."

Her mouth was going a mile a minute, and he shook his head. "He may not really be sick, it might be a reaction to the shock of the surgery. And if it is, there might not be a limit to how much he's going to get sick."

"Warreeeeeen," came Jimmy's voice from somewhere behind Ryane. "Is that you? Did you bring my juice?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He went around Ryane, and immediately remembered that his wings would straight up vanish when he got near Jimmy. Within like... two feet, wasn't it? He sucked in a breath and kept walking.

Oh God, did it hurt. It was like the wings just got vacuumed back into the skin, and the harness... well, he wasn't exactly sure where the harness ever went. Whenever he visited Jimmy he'd always have to make sure he had a spare, because the one he had on would just vanish into hyperspace when he got more than two feet away.

Oh shit. Ryane was here too. Maybe he could convince her to go to the bathroom or something when he was ready to leave... because in his panic he'd neglected to grab another harness. Whoops.

Jimmy was lying on the small couch, with the wastebasket beside him and a blanket covering up to his waist. "W-Warren?" he rasped again, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hey, I'm here." He put the cup down on the table and got on his knees beside the boy. "How are you feeling, Jimmy?"

He groaned and draped an arm over his eyes. "Like I'm gonna puke again."

Almost in an instant, Ryane was back, nearly pushing Warren out of the way to get to Jimmy. "Do you think you're going to, hon?"

"No," he muttered, pulling his blanket up. "But I'm not hungry."

"Well, of course not.." There was a pause, and then when she spoke again it sounded like someone was strangling her. "W-Warren... what do I do? What do I give him?"

He mentally scoffed - wasn't that supposed to be her job? - but physically his expression didn't change. "You're studying to be a pharmacist, shouldn't _you_ figure that out?"

"B-But... I-I looked in my textbook, the one Dr. Rao gave me... it doesn't say there's any kind of prescription for vomiting or the flu... just calcium, like Tums or something, but that's not in the cabinet." There was a horrible sound just then, which prompted Warren to look over at her.

She was on her knees too, crying. One arm was supporting her, and the other wrist was against her eyes. He could see her chest heaving, and drops fell from her face to stain the carpet. "I-I don't know what to do, Warren," she sobbed, leaning over to rest on his shoulder; maybe hoping for a hug, as he'd done when she'd gotten those horrible comments from some troller online. "He's sick and I can't fix it... what was I thinking? I could never do this..."

Forcing himself to pat her on the back, he got up and took a step back. "Look...

I'm going to go tell Dr. Rao what's going on. Why don't you stay here, calm down, and give him a few sips of the juice? I'll be back in a minute."

"O-Okay." He heard her shuffling around a little. "Don't gulp it down, Jimmy, drink it real slow..."

With that, Warren quickly turned tail and ran out the door, hoping for an easy escape without Ryane having to see his wings again.

That was the best thing for everyone, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe... oh look how long it's been. And look, it's been even LONGER for "Who..." I must get on that. Maybe.**

**... After I finish my lesson plans and hand-copy all Ryane's blog entries for reference at school...**

**Well! Sorry it's a bit short. But hey... what's that old expression, quality over quantity, right? Make it so good they're begging for more. :D**

**By the way, while writing most of this chapter I was listening to "Run Devil Run" by Ke$ha. DUDE. Try listening to it on a loop while reading the chapter. It's an awesome effect. XD**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_blog by **BigMouth_SweetHeart** at testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Post a Comment<em>

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <strong>Baybeechevy<strong>:_

_I didnt mean 2 make u feel bad but u no ur prob rite... who reads this bside us? no effing reporters read blogs... ur gunna get rid of it tho thats a good idea -Baybee_

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <strong>RingMistress-x-3<strong>:_

_it's ok I don't think newspapers sent ppl out 2 read ur blog or anything BigMouth... but may B u should tell Warren what u no? that's what I think well best of luck p.s. ur livin up to ur name ^.~_

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by<strong> rickstix_m6<strong>:_

_I'm sure he'll 4 give u... if I was him I wudn't wanna lose u over sumthin like this 3_

* * *

><p>The instant Jimmy took his glass, Ryane leapt up and sprang for the door. "Don't get up, Jimmy, I just need to talk to Warren!"<p>

Knowing he would do as she asked, she ran out the door, shutting it behind her. She'd just remembered that Warren's wings must have disappeared just now, when he got close to Jimmy. And so when he left, they'd come back... hopefully without the bands. She'd see them out completely, then she'd tell him everything and apologize for putting his name all over the net.

"_Warren_!" She hurried forward - she could see them under the jacket, unfolding or something like that. She barely managed to grab the open edge, and pull it off him.

And then - bam! Just like that, the wings were free and clear to burst out. And that was exactly what they did, spanning at least ten feet for the entire length, maybe even more than that. Wow... so _that_ was how they looked stretched out. Of course, whether their appearance was considered beautiful of frightening, the consensus _had_ to be that they were just amazing.

Just as Ryane had begun to think how lucky they were that no one else was in the hallway right now, Warren grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her behind the nearest door. It turned out to be the women's restroom, but evidently this didn't matter to him as he locked the door after letting go of her. "What, are you crazy?" he practically shouted.

When he turned around, Ryane was glaring, arms crossed over her chest. "Hell, Warren, this is the _girls'_ bathroom," she stated, as if he didn't know.

"I don't care, Ryane. Why... Why would you do that, huh?" Warren turned around and nearly fell against the sink. "I thought you... _why_? Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to see your wings, I just..."

"No you didn't!" he snapped. His fingers were gripping the sink so hard his hands were turning white. "You wanted to _laugh_ at my wings! So go on, laugh!"

Ryane blinked, taking a step toward him. "What... What are you _talking_ about, Warren?"

"I'm talking about your stupid blog! You saw my wings and you freaked out and _told everybody I was a mutant_!" His head was down, and he was all but refusing to look up at her in the mirror. And if she wasn't mistaken, he was shaking a little too. "Seriously, what is your problem, huh? I mean, who _does_ that?"

Ryane shook her head. He'd read her blog? Um, she hadn't exactly expected that. She didn't think he was interested in it enough to look it up. There was another reason she really shouldn't have posted that he was a mutant. Geez, was it psychologically normal for _one_ person to be such an idiot, or should it take a _group_ of idiots to achieve this level of dumbassery?

"Warren..." She put her hand on his shoulder, cleverly avoiding the wings. Touching would probably just make him more upset. "How much of it did you read?"

"Oh, I read till the part where you were having an online freak-out about my wings. Then I closed my computer and a minute later you texted me."

"Um, well, then I guess you didn't get to the part in that same post where I said I thought your wings were beautiful? And that mutants are way nicer than other people?" She yanked her hand away, suddenly wondering why she wanted to be friends with him if he thought she was that horrible of a person without bothering to read on to see if there'd been a "but" coming.

He scoffed, and finally looked up at her, but only in the mirror. "Oh really? I'm sorry I didn't get to that part yet, I was a little broken up by the fact that you've been lying to me since we met. If you're such an advocate _for_ mutants, why would you freak out if you found out I was one? It's not like I'm a different person, you know. I'm still the same person I was four days ago when you met me. I thought you said it didn't matter."

"It _doesn't_, Warren!" She stomped her foot, clenching her fists. She really wanted to punch something, but nothing in the room was really a good idea. Tile, mirror, Warren's face... all bad choices. "I never said it did! I just thought it was the kind of thing you ought to tell someone who's supposed to be your friend! I mean, I told _you_ about not seeing my parents for over two years - I _cried_ in front of you, Warren! I trusted you enough to tell you how I felt about that stupid comment, how upset I was! And you didn't think I'd trust you enough not to tell anybody you're a mutant?"

"Well apparently, I _shouldn't_ have trusted you anyway!" He let go of the sink and faced her. "You told people anyway. You put it in your little blog for anyone to just go on the internet and see. You couldn't have... I dunno... used fake names or... or put a password on _that_ post? That would have been a little smarter than just putting it out there for everyone with a wi-fi connection to see, don't you think?"

"Oh, so now I'm _stupid_? Just because I did something without thinking about it first?" She turned around and went for the door. She just wanted to get out of here and get back to Jimmy. He appreciated her more than Warren did. "Like you've never done something and then later you thought 'Oh God, what did I do?' I made a mistake!"

"Hey!" He grabbed her arm. "Ryane, we're not done!"

"_Ohhhh_, yes we are!" She tried to wrestle away from him, but _damn_, was he strong for someone who you wouldn't expect it from.

"No, we're not." His voice got calmer, and he turned her around to face him. "I want you to just explain _why_ I should trust you after what you did."

"Because." She tried again, but he had a good grip on her. "I went and tried to fix it. I emailed my administrator to get the post deleted, and then I posted again to tell everyone what a mistake I made. And _you_... you were too busy thinking that I'm an awful person to keep reading to see that."

Finally she succeeded in wrenching away from him, and unlocked the door, pushing it open. She was halfway through it when she heard Warren call her name.

She looked back to see his standing there, looking terribly guilty, his face ashen white. Like he was going to throw up too. And tears were streaming down his face, dripping down onto the floor.

_Aw, did I make him cry?_ she thought bitterly, glaring at him. **(1)**

"R-Ryane..." he stammered, taking a step toward her. It was clear he didn't quite know what to say.

She stepped back. "You know what? I'm so stupid, I made _another_ mistake." She walked out and gripped the door, looking in at him. "I trusted you."

With that, she slammed the door as hard as she could (which, admittedly, wasn't too hard) and stormed off back to Jimmy's room, resolving to _lock_ that door from the inside so he couldn't follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) - UMM. Ok, I know this was pretty mean of Ryane, so... I guess you can cuss her out if you really want to.<strong>

**But she's not normally this bad-tempered, so try not to be TOO mad at her! Something pretty awesome's going to happen next chapter... I PROMISE! It's going to be epic.**

**... And it involves Warren and his wings. XD**

**Thanks for reading everybody! Stay tuned! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOOOO SORRY for making you wait so long. Haven't been on a real X-Men kick in a while. Lately it's been Transformers (hence Ryane's comment about Jetfire in the second paragraph of her blog XD if you don't get it, haven't seen the 2nd Transformers movie... well... Jetfire's really old, falling apart, and is probably almost totally senile... but he's funny as HELL) and The Green Mile. Anybody ever seen the movie/read the book? I saw the movie last year in English and am currently reading the book... and rewatching the movie many times. (I really like John the best, but Del is a close second 'cause he's JUST SO F'ING ADORABLE. 'Specially with Mr. Jingles, hehe.)**

**If you haven't read it or watched it, I HIGHLY recommend it. It's a bit racy (1930s Louisiana, what can I say?) but VERY VERY touching. Made me cry at several points... even started crying a little at the end as I was leaving class the first time I saw it! Didn't let anybody see meh cry... but! Warnings for it, if you're thinking about it... well, there are a few instances of the 'n' word (mostly if not completely in reference to John), LOTS of language... umm... sexual situations/language... so yeah.**

**But we not here to talk about that, hmm? Nooo, you people came for WARREN. AND I GIVE HIM TO YOU.**

**... Here you go. 8D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_blog by __**BigMouth_SweetHeart**__ at testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>Day 4<em>

_2:56 PM_

_God. If fussing over Jimmy didn't distract me earlier, I'd have been really mad at Warren._

_But now that I found a medicine in the cabinet (f*ing Jetfire-from-Transformers-age textbook, saying there's no prescription for vomiting, it LIED to me) and Jimmy's stopped throwing up and is asleep, I'm MAD._

_Let's just say Warren and I had a bit of a fight, in which I think he's completely out of line. He was yelling at me... well, I guess I WAS yelling back... but he did try to keep me from going anywhere._

_Can't tell you what the fight was about, since I promised in my last post I wouldn't mention something anymore. But let's just say, I guess we have different opinions on some things. Some things that __**I**__ happen to think are important._

_Four minutes to going home, and I AM going right when it hits three. I feel bad about leaving Jimmy while he's sick, but if I wait Warren's going to try and catch up with me._

_And I am NOT letting him walk me home._

_Time for Rebecca Black's "Friday", anyone? ... Yeah, I didn't think so either._

_See you back here on Monday, guys._

_~BigMouth_SweetHeart_

* * *

><p>"No! Stop following me, I just want to go home!"<p>

Warren tried to catch Ryane in the elevator, but she refused to speak to him then and all but ran out once they got to the lobby. He tried again to run after her, but she just about slammed his hand in the revolving door. And once they got outside, she said that to him and took off.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the building. "So, was it _her_ that screwed up... or _me_?" He turned to go back inside. "Maybe I should go talk to Dad. He's had problems too, he might know how to fix this..."

Braving the elevator again, he went up to his most visited floor and knocked on his father's door, praying Dr. Rao wasn't in there too. "Dad? Are you busy? I, um... I need to talk."

"Come in, Warren. Just doing paperwork."

He pushed the door open and nervously walked inside. He closed the door

behind him and walked over to his dad's desk. He noticed that the TV was on, turned to a live news channel, but that wasn't unusual so he ignored it. "Uh... hey, Dad."

Mr. Worthington looked up. "Warren, before you say anything, can you tell me why I'm currently looking at..." He turned his laptop around so the screen was facing his son. "_This_?"

He got closer and his eyes widened when he read the headline of the website the computer was on.

"_**Is Warren Worthington III, son of millionaire industrialist, a mutant?"**_

...

Damn.

And he thought he could catch this before it became a problem.

He read the first few lines aloud, trying to almost convince himself that this was real. "'Could this young man with angelic features be a real angel? According to a little known blog series on a popular website, written by an employee of the company, Warren Worthington III has a very visible but well-hidden mutation: wings...'"

He looked away, at his father. "Okay, okay, uh, um, uh..." He pointed to the screen. "There... There's an explanation for that," he finally spat out, rather dumbly.

"Warren, for God's sakes, you know how careful we've been in trying to keep this a secret." Mr. Worthington turned the computer back toward him and sighed heavily. "Who did you show, or tell? Or show and tell?"

"Dad, I'm not in kindergarten anymore. I don't 'show and tell' anybody anything."

"Warren. Who saw your wings?"

"It... Ryane. But Dad! Seriously, it was going to come out eventually, anyway. It wasn't her fault." He sat down and sighed too. "She was just shocked that I didn't tell her, and it was an accident. She didn't think about it before she posted. She asked her administrator to delete it."

"That doesn't matter _now_, does it, Warren? Someone already leaked it, and it's going to be all over the news."

"Dad, it wasn't her fault."

"Doesn't she understand that she's just undone ten years of work, of effort - from both you _and_ I?"

"Dad, stop blaming her, okay!" Warren let his head fall into his hands. "It's my fault for not telling her in the first place. She thought I was lying to her. I should have told her and maybe she wouldn't have posted it if I told her about it and asked her not to mention it in her blog." He lifted his head. "But look, somehow people were going to find out. It was just a matter of time... you know?"

"That may be, Warren, but give me one reason why I shouldn't fire her. She's just one of Dr. Rao's workers. Last hired, first fired."

"She's not just another worker, Dad, she takes care of Jimmy and she... I..." He shook his head. "I don't know. There's just something special about her, something nobody else in this place has."

"Something, hmm? Can you elaborate on that something?"

"Dad, look, I don't know what it is, just-"

Suddenly there was a scream on TV, and both Worthingtons whirled to look at the screen. There was a newswoman on the scene, looking between the camera and the background behind her. "We're live here as a young lady hangs on for her life!" the woman stated. "She was reportedly returning home from work, and had crossed the street when a car came speeding toward her, forcing her to move. She lost her balance and is now holding onto a pipe underneath this bridge near the Worthington Industries building."

Warren got up from the chair and ran over to the TV. That scream... that voice sounded familiar, so frighteningly familiar.

The reporter turned back to the camera, wide-eyed. "Bill, I don't think I've ever seen anything like this. Can we get a closer zoom on this young woman?"

"Good idea," the cameraman answered. "Maybe somebody knows who she is."

With that, the camera zoomed in. It showed a girl with brown hair hanging onto the aforementioned pipe with both hands, and there was a bag on her back. She looked scared out of her mind, but who wouldn't be? If Warren looked really close, it almost looked like...

"That's Ryane!" he cried, backing up from the TV. "That's Ryane, she fell of the bridge and she's - Dad, she's barely holding on!"

The older of the two came over to look. "Well, would you look at that. Son..." He looked over at Warren. "Can she swim?"

"Barely. She told me she just learned how last summer, and she's not that good." Warren sucked in a breath. "Dad... if she falls, she's going to die." He shook his head, already going for the door. "I, um... I'm gonna be right back."

"Warren! Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Uh, depends on what you think I'm going to do." His hand was on the doorknob, and he pulled it open. "I'll be back later!"

"Warren, when-!"

"_Later_!"

"Warren!"

"Remember, Dad, you love me unconditionally and the secret's already out! Can't get much worse now, keep that in mind!"

"_Warren_!"

"Not as bad as some things I could do! Remember, I could be ruining my lungs with tobacco or shooting up my veins with acid, but I'm doing _this_ instead! Bye, Dad!"

* * *

><p>He ran all the way there, but it wasn't too far. He knew exactly where the bridge was, and it was only about a minute away if you ran. And did he <em>run<em>.

She was there, as was the news crew. Ryane was hanging by one hand now, and it didn't look like she was going to be able to hold on much longer. He couldn't really see her, but he knew it was her. Who else would it be, when she'd _just_ been on the news?

He his behind a tree and let out a breath. "Oh man... I don't have a choice. If I don't do this, she's going to die."

_But aren't you incredibly mad at her?_ his mind shot at him.

"That doesn't matter," he muttered, taking his coat off. "I'm not going to let her die just because we're having a stupid fight."

He was nearly done with taking the harness off, when a terrified shriek prompted him to look up quickly. The pipe had bent, inching Ryane ever closer to the vastness of water. She was shaking, and it looked like she was... going down. Like she was letting go, but she was struggling not to.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," he breathed, fumbling to undo the last strap on the harness. "Hurry, hurry, she's going to-"

There was a creak, and a scream. Warren looked up just in time to see Ryane's hand slip off the pipe.

Just in time to see her falling toward the surface of the water.

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAAAAAAAH I HAD TO. *hides*<strong>

**I-I-I-I didn't PLAN for it to be a cliffhanger! It just turned out that way! I swear!**

**Ryane: *snicker* 'Shooting up my veins with acid'? Is acid even injectable?**

**Warren: The fact that I'm not sure of that answer proves that I don't do drugs.**

**Ryane: Well I think somebody was on drugs when she created me.**

**Me: NO! I was hyped up on sugar! It's a different kind of high! *runs away holding her Jason-Voorhees-collected Halloween candy and hoping Freddy Krueger doesn't chase her again***

**... Yes. I'm going to make you wait. But while you're waiting, a review would really inspire me... and here's a secret: the longer it is, the more inspiration it gives me and the faster I update.**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

__**I, uh, I'm not even going to try and fabricate an excuse for this. I guess I just got bored of X-Men for a while, and then last night Last Stand was on and I saw the part with Warren so I felt guilty... and finished this chapter.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEE!**

**... Hope you likes...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY ADVENTURES AT WORTHINGTON INDUSTRIES...<strong>_

_blog by __**BigMouth_SweetHeart**__ on testify-bloggers dot com_

* * *

><p><em>*Post a Comment*<em>

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <em>_**Baybeechevy**__:_

_I know ur mad at Warren and honest I would b 2 but srsly he is prob upset 2 u no? try 2 4give him k -Baybee_

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <em>_**rickstix_m6**__:_

_yeah well u win sum u loose sum Biggie oh and wat Baybee said 2_

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <em>_**RingMistress-x-3**__:_

_I agree w/ Baybee and rick. Warren didn't want u 2 know cuz he was afraid... mutants hav 2 b careful who they trust. Don't be mad at him 2 long, I'm sure he still value ur company I think u guys r gunna b fine_

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT*<em> posted by _**chickmagnete22**__:_

_u deserv it u bitch ur so stupid I hope u die I hope waren nevr talk 2 u agan_

* * *

><p><em>*NEW COMMENT* posted by <em>_**Baybeechevy**__:_

_keep ur u no wat-ing mouth shut chickmagnete! shes no stupid just cuz she made a mistake like u never have if u dont like wat she does y dont u stay off her blog u fuckin troll? n learn how 2 use spell check while ur at it_

* * *

><p>He was fast - oh, so fast, but more so in the air, comfortable with who he was. Flying was his nature, so of course he was brilliant at it - a fast flyer, taking first place if there were races among angels. But the question - was he fast enough to beat out the force of gravity?<p>

With the wind rushing against his skin, Warren streaked through the air, praying to God he could get there before she hit the water. He had to, he just had to.

He was flying as fast as he could, and he didn't care that probably everybody in San Francisco could see his wings. As long as he saved Ryane, he could never be treated normal ever again and he wouldn't care. He didn't care about any of those things she'd said before because he knew she hadn't meant any of it.

She almost hit the water.

He acted only on instinct, and before he even knew what he'd done, he had Ryane in his arms. He could hear everyone down on the ground yelling and gasping, and he knew the TV cameras were rolling and catching every minute of this. Oh well... saving Ryane's life was worth it. The secret was already out anyway - honestly, how much worse could it get? Not too much, in his opinion.

She was slightly damp, just a little water on her back and in her hair, but it was clear that she was startled beyond anything. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, but it looked like she had no idea what to say. At first she just stared in front of her, obviously freaked out, then she shifted gears and gawked at him. "W-_Warren_? What the hell!"

He smiled at her. "Hi, Ryane."

If it was even possible, her eyes widened even more. "_W-Warren_!"

He chuckled, heading back toward the tree where his coat was. "Don't look down, okay?"

And of course, she looked down. After which she screamed bloody murder and threw her arms around his neck, even though he had a good grip on her. "Oh God, Warren, _please don't drop me, __**please**_!"

He shook his head. "Ryane, it's okay. I won't let you fall."

Even so, she buried her face in his shoulder and and sobbed; he could even feel her tears against his skin. "I-I hate heights, Warren..."

She hated heights? Then what had she been doing on the bridge in the first place? "Don't worry, Ryane. I've got you, I'm not going to let you go. I promise. You're alright. It's fine, I'm... you know, I'm pretty good at this. I've been doing it for a while."

"F-Flying?"

"Oh, no, not that. I meant saving young ladies' lives."

"Liar. I haven't known you that long but I can tell when you're being sarcastic."

"Yeah, I kinda make it overly obvious, don't I?" He landed behind the tree and put her down, helping her regain her sense of balance. Falling off a bridge and almost drowning could screw that up. "Are you okay, other than being scared?" he asked as he started putting his harness back on.

"Yeah, I think... I think so." She rubbed her arm, probably trying not to stare at the whole "harness" process, but she kind of was anyway. "Just a, um... a little shaken up."

"I figured that." He buckled up the first strap, over his stomach, before starting on the two over his chest. "What happened, anyway?"

"I... I don't really remember." She shook her head, putting a hand over her own chest. "I mean, I was still mad, and I was walking home. I... guess I wasn't paying attention, and I walked straight onto the bridge. A car... must have come at me. And I ran out of the way... lost my footing and fell, I think. I was... lucky I grabbed on."

Warren raised an eyebrow at her, buckling the last strap. "I thought you told me your house was on Elm Street. That's in the other direction. You shouldn't have been heading toward the bridge if you were headed straight home. Where were you going? I mean, why were you going back toward the skyscrapers?"

"Look, Warren, I was tired and in a bad mood, and I'm still tired and my mood's not that great either." She tried to fix her hair into a sloppy, tieless ponytail, but it didn't exactly work. "I must have accidentally gone the wrong way, that's all." Out of nowhere, she had her arms around him again. "I'm so sorry, Warren! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have gotten mad, I didn't have any right to. There are a lot of mutant haters out there, and I should have known you were just trying to protect yourself. You never told anyone, why should I have been different? God - and you just showed your wings to everybody so I wouldn't die! B-But _why_, Warren? After I was so _awful_ to you? If I were you, I wouldn't have done it!"

Warren's eyes widened now, as he just held her against him and put his arms around her. She wouldn't have saved herself if she'd been in his position? But any person who cared about their friend would do everything possible to save them if they were in danger. He found it a little hard to swallow that she thought he should have let her die, that she thought so low of herself. "Ryane, it's... it's okay. My wings... everybody knows now anyway. Just don't worry about what _I_ did. Those are _my_ consequences, not yours. The only thing that matters is you're okay now."

She quickly pushed away from him, her eyes widening more (if that was even feasible). "Wait. Warren. What do you _mean_, everyone knows about your wings? What - What happened?"

He bit his lip, then sighed. "Some... stupid reporter..." he began, choosing his words carefully, "apparently... read... your blog. And the, uh, I guess the mod hasn't removed _that part_ yet."

Her eyes widened, then she put both hands up on her head, her fingers sticking through her hair. "Oh my _God_!" She turned around, shaking her head. "Oh my God, _Warren_, what did I _do_!" She whirled back around to face him. "I am _so_ sorry! Oh God, I can't believe I did that!"

"R-Ryane, calm down." He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "It was only a matter of time-"

"But it was _me_, Warren! I can't believe I could be so stupid!"

"Hey." Warren took a step closer and pulled her to him, rubbing her back. "It's okay. Just take a breath, and let it out. It's alright. Look, I'm over it, you see? It's fine. I'm already over it, I forgive you."

When he felt dampness against his skin, he realized she was crying. "B-But... But I was so mean. It was a horrible thing for me to do."

"I know. I know, but I was mean too. I could have been more understanding, and I didn't have the full story. Now come on... I should walk you home."

As he got his coat back on, he saw her slump down against the tree and bury her head in her hands. "... I am _so_ fired. I'm fired, right, Warren?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well... hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me and haven't lost faith. I will NEVER quit my stories, I promise!<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
